


A bad influence on you

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Empire State University stories [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Class Issues, Established Relationship, F/F, Race Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s middle name might as well be “Trouble”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad influence on you

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Emma Frost/Ororo Munroe
> 
> Prompt: Spring
> 
> Note: So Ororo/Emma is fast becoming my one of my favorite Ororo-ships in this universe. I feel like in this verse at least, they bring out the best and worst of each other. Emma brings out Ororo’s inner wild child at the same time that Ororo’s like “um… Emma, we’re not all rich white people so calm down before we get arrested please”. And it amuses me intensely. This is mostly SFW but there’s flirting and uber light petting.
> 
> Contains: potential misuse of telepathy as a result of the fetishization of black women and queer ladies, implied class issues/differences

"I am  _not_  crashing someone’s pool party,” Ororo says, voice sharp as she tilts her head back against the couch in Emma’s massive walk-in closet. “Do you remember how bad that usually goes? We’re not in a movie, Emma. This is real life.”

Emma kicks off the glossy white Louboutins she had been trying on and then puts her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" Emma asks, mouth tensing with a tight frown. "You don’t complain when we crash parties on campus. We  _always_  go to parties together.”

Ororo shakes her head.

"That’s on campus, Em," she points out. "You know, where our powers are ‘tolerated’ and using them isn’t a one-way trip to jail for the night. Your idea of crashing a party always involves using our powers and I am not in the mood to spend a night in jail anytime soon because you were bored."

Emma all but  _stalks_  over to the couch before flinging herself down beside Ororo.

"We wouldn’t get caught," Emma mutters, reaching out to curl her fingers in against one of the dozens of tiny braids in Ororo’s white hair. She tugs that braid gently and then offers Ororo a smile. "But if we did, Daddy would bail us out."

Ororo rolls her eyes. “Your dad hates me.”

"So what? He hates me too, but you don’t see that stopping me from having fun with his money," Emma says, an undertone of bitterness in her voice. "And it won’t stop him from bailing us out on the off chance that I used my powers and got caught. That sort of thing wouldn’t look good for his image, you know?"

Emma presses closer to Ororo on the couch, her hand moving from Ororo’s hair down to her arm as she projects only feelings and thoughts that remind Ororo of all the fun that they usually get up to at these parties.  Most of those thoughts aren’t even  _close_  to being PG-13 and Emma knows it.

"Don’t you want to have some fun before we go back to school?"

Emma’s hand drifts as she talks, sliding down to where Ororo’s crop top bares just enough dark brown skin to Emma’s hungry eyes and always wandering hands to make her mouth feel dry.

"We’re college freshmen, Ororo," Emma purrs as she scratches her nails over Ororo’s stomach until her girlfriend’s breath catches. "It’s our  _job_  to get a little wild.”

Ororo shudders, flushing darkly enough that she swears it has to be visible through her skin. “You’re evil,” she says with a sigh of longing underlying her words. “Pure evil, Emma.”

Emma beams and then, as quick as a lightning strike, presses a kiss to the corner of Ororo’s mouth.

"But you’ll go?"

Ororo manages a put-upon sigh. “Yeah, Emma. I’ll go.”

Emma’s smile sharpens.

"Good," she says, "Now get up so I can find you something to wear. I think you’d look good in this white one-piece I got in Cannes."

Ororo frowns. “You’re not wearing white,” she asks, referring to her girlfriend’s  _thing_  about the color.

"Um… No," Emma says with one sleek blonde eyebrow raised as high as it can go. "Do you  _want_  me to look like a piece of string cheese?”

*

The party is, as far as these things go, not that bad.

Sure, Ororo and Emma are the center of attention when they first walk in holding hands and dressed in complimentary black and white bathing suits, but a judicious application of Emma’s telepathy handles that.

It doesn’t however, handle the near endless amounts of tipsy frat boys that don’t seem to get that Emma and Ororo are Emma-and-Ororo and therefore, off limits to them.

"Can we leave now?" Ororo mutters, leaning in until her lips brush Emma’s ear after one such frat boy swaggers away from them. "If one more boy comes up to us and calls me his chocolate  _anything_ , I will not be held responsible for what I do to him.”

Emma frowns.

"How bad would it be if I made all of them think they were frogs for the next hour or two?"

“ _Emma_  —”

"You know it’d be funny."

Ororo cracks a tiny smile at that. “Yeah, but it’s still mean.”

Emma nudges Ororo with her elbow. “Fine. Fine, so… What do we do now?”

"Use your daddy’s credit card to take me to lunch someplace fancy?" Ororo suggests with a small smile. "We could go like this and scandalize his friends."

Emma barks out a surprised bit of laughter. “And you say  _I’m_  the evil one?


End file.
